


Oubliette

by Aaronlisa



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e09 Chapter Twenty: The Mephisto Waltz, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Lillith has a solution to a Sabrina-shaped problem.
Kudos: 9





	Oubliette

**Author's Note:**

> There are mentions of canonical pairings (i.e. Sabrina/Nicholas). There are also elements that may be considered minor spoilers for Part 3.

Lillith is no fool. She knows that any gift that she gave Sabrina Spellman would only grant her a brief respite from the meddlesome teenager. If she isn't careful, Lillith knows that she'll have Sabrina doing her best to bring down the gates of Hell to collect her boyfriend - never mind that Nicholas Scratch was the fleshy prison of the Dark Lord - with her little gang of mortals at her heels. Sabrina's saviour complex would compel her to save Nicholas, which would lead to the Dark Lord eventually released from the warlock's body. And once Lucifer was freed - either from Hell or from the bodily prison that was Nicholas there'd be literal Hell to pay for all. 

What Sabrina would be too stubborn (or foolish) to see was that this could only work with the right witch or warlock. Had her family allowed her to act as Lucifer's prison, Sabrina may have been successful. Since that had been rejected, Her dear boyfriend was probably the only one who could contain Lucifer. He may have liked boasting that he was the best binder and conjurer since Edward Spellman but Lillith had seen the truth in it.

As she makes her way to the throne room, Lillith is tempted to cut out the boy's tongue and chain him to her throne for all to witness Lucifer's downfall. She would delight in his humiliation and without his honeyed tongue, he'd be further reduced in power. But as delightful as that image is, Lillith knows that she might as well as leaving a calling card for Sabrina with a date and time of when she can waltz into Hell and collect her boyfriend's body. Lillith sighs as she feels the start of a migraine. The sleeping spell that she had cast on the boy still holds as she drops him to the floor. 

She calls out for her loyal minion. Out of all the demons that she calls her own, this one is special. He was her first. He remains ever loyal to her, content in her shadow. He is there before she is finished calling for her. 

"Yes, mistress." 

"Find clothes for this boy. Something that has no connection to Lucifer." 

He nods at her and disappears from the throne room. 

No, Lucifer will not be displayed for all to see his downfall no matter how delightful that would be. It would legitimize her claim as Queen of Hell but she decides on a better punishment. One that will ensure that Sabrina will never find him. An oubliette would serve her needs far better. After all, not all sent to Hell are given a vicious and public torment. The very worse were dropped into a dark oubliette and forgotten. And this Lillith decides will be Lucifer's punishment for lying to her. She decides that she'll even let him keep his tongue. 

Her minion appears with a pair of pants, a collared ruff and two pairs of Damascus chains. She orders him to prepare for a gathering of the lords of Hell. There will be no coronation for them. When she is done with Lucifer, she will show them how the power has changed. Lillith is certain that they'd rather be ruled over by a demoness than a child. She prepares Nicholas' body in Lucifer's bed chamber and then transports him to an oubliette. She ensures that it is keyed to her and her alone. Not even her faithful minion will know where it is. She has bathed Nicholas' body, dressed him in the provided clothes and burned his previous ones, she has placed his shackles on his wrists and ankles and had set him within two circles. The first made of iron and the second of salt. 

Now, Sabrina could storm Hell with an army but shell never find him. And this pleases Lillith. Perhaps Sabrina had not wanted her father's gifts of a throne and crown but the fact that she has more right to them still angers Lillith. If she had known about Sabrina when she was naught more than an infant, she would have drowned the girl then. 

Lillith checks the ritual circles and the chains. There is no chance that she is willing to give either Lucifer or Nicholas. She stands against the wall and waits for the boy wake up as she releases the sleeping spell she had placed on him. He slowly wakes up disoriented and groggy. She wants to gag as he mumbles Sabrina's name. How pathetic of Mr. Scratch. The sleeping spell keeps Lucifer under for a few moments longer so she has just enough time to interact with the warlock. 

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Scratch," Lillith flatly tells him. 

As he looks up at her and he becomes alert. she regrets that Sabrina's family would not let her be the prison for the Dark Lord. She would have enjoyed ruling this boy, making him submit to her will. Alas that is not be. His chains rattle as he tries to move. 

"Where am I?" 

"In Hell." 

She knows the moment Lucifer awoke. The air in the dank chamber becomes charged with a power that Nick just doesn't possess. Lucifer tries to deceive her with pretty little lies. 

"Please let me go, I don't know why I am here." 

She arches an eyebrow at him. And his eyes glow red. 

"Lillith." 

Her name falls off the boy's lips in a low, dark tone that promises nothing but pain and retribution. Lillith smirks down at him. 

"Lucifer," 

"You've had your fun, Lillith, now unbind me and I will let you live." 

"I think not,." 

She can see him trying to shift forms from Nick to Lucifer. The enchantments and ritual circles make it hard for him to do so. He sneers at her. Perhaps if he was in his true form, it would make her tremble but on the face of a boy warlock, it does nothing. 

"If you make me wait for Sabrina to rescue her little boyfriend, it will be all the worse for you Lillith," Lucifer tells her. "Release me now and I will allow you to convince me to pardon you." 

She smiles down at him. It's cruel and cold. He hasn't quite realized he has no power. 

"Sabrina will never find him, even if she manages to tear Hell apart," Lillith promises. 

"What do you want?" 

Her smile becomes brittle. He had had the chance to fulfill his promise. It was an old and simple one. He would bring Hell to earth and she would rule by his side. But he had passed over her. His pride and arrogance set upon his daughter. 

"There is nothing that you can give me that I haven't already taken for myself," Lillith tells him. 

"Hell will never accept you as Queen." 

"As if they'd accept your pathetic, spoiled little daughter who bleats human morality," Lillith coldly says. "Are you so blind that you can't smell the reek of your Father's taint upon her. For all their worship of you, her family strove to protect her from you, instead of raising her up to be your Queen." 

"She is _my_ daughter and if you had done what I had tasked you to do, she would have been brought to Hell, ready to perform her role." 

"This argument is tired," Lillith says. "You saw what you wish to saw. You were blind to the child's faults like many a parent before you. The Kings of Hell would never have accepted her and it no longer matters for she shall never be Queen and you shall never reign again." 

"She will find me, if only for her dear little pathetic boyfriend." 

Lillith laughs. It rings against the stone walls and Lucifer flinches. 

"Do you not realize where you are, Lucifer? She will soon forget of Nicholas and you before she can fully plan to save him. If she hasn't already gone to her mortal pet by now." 

She can tell when Lucifer realizes where he is. It was sweet music in her ears when he roars in rage. She teleports out of the oubliette, leaving him in darkness. The oubliettes of Hell are more than just a dungeon. They are holes to lose someone in, to place someone in and then to forget about them. But this one is her own special creation as it causes others to forget the one imprisoned in it. Although it may be harder to make all of Hell forget about Lucifer - that'd be a near impossibility - his daughter will forget him and by default her own boyfriend. 

There will be no rescue for either. 

((END))


End file.
